


[Podfic of] These Hands Hold Stars / written by reitoei

by EosRose



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: Young Prince Ben doesn't expect his marriage to Commander Poe Dameron of the New Republic Starfleet to be anything but a waste of time -- but times of change loom on the horizon and Ben finds himself falling for the man who might become his staunchest ally.





	[Podfic of] These Hands Hold Stars / written by reitoei

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Hands Hold Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931384) by [reitoei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitoei/pseuds/reitoei). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

Download  
---  
[M4B](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/These-Hands-Hold-Stars.m4b) (79.01 MB, 02:48:42)  
Table of Contents  
Chapter 1: A Handsome Stranger |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/These-Hands-Hold-Stars-Chapter-1.mp3) (19.55 MB, 00:28:13)  
Chapter 2: Marriage Brings Us Together  |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/These-Hands-Hold-Stars-Chapter-2.mp3) (22.42 MB, 00:32:24)  
Chapter 3: Makes Fools of Us All |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/These-Hands-Hold-Stars-Chapter-3.mp3) (26.24 MB, 00:37:58)  
Chapter 4: The Temple |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/These-Hands-Hold-Stars-Chapter-4.mp3) (23.34 MB, 00:33:44)  
Chapter 5: An Awakening |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/These-Hands-Hold-Stars-Chapter-5.mp3) (23.33 MB, 00:33:43)  
Epilogue |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/These-Hands-Hold-Stars-Epilogue.mp3) (2 MB, 0:02:39)  
Crosspost  
This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/these-hands-hold-stars/) website.


End file.
